Cómo sería
by losttheothers
Summary: Kate lleva tres años fuera de la isla sin Jack y está comenzando a extrañarlo a un nivel inimaginable. Después del final de la serie.


**Título:** Como sería  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Hola, éste es el primer fanfic que subo, he escrito un par más pero son un poco largos así que los iré subiendo con el tiempo. Usualmente no me gusta usar canciones en los fanfics pero encontré ésta canción y llegó a mi mente ésta maravillosa idea, el fic es de un solo capítulo. **La historia se desarrolla después de la 6º y última temporada luego de que Kate sale de la isla junto con Claire, Sawyer y los demás; han pasado por lo menos 3 años de eso y Kate aún no sabe que ha pasado con Jack**. Espero que la disfruten :) , sus reviews son amor para mí :D La canción que usé fue _como sería- Soraya_. Traten de escucharla antes para que se ambienten con la letra.

**A/N: **lost no lo creé yo, ni la canción y ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ésta historia.

**Como sería**

_Quizás no fue el tiempo ni fue el momento_

_no tiene lógica el argumento_

_a veces la vida es así_

_tan cerca estuvimos alma con alma_

_tu piel con mi piel quemó toda la calma_

_aún no pudimos concebir_

_que el hecho de no actuar y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_fue el error que viviré para siempre_

-Abrir un coco es bastante complicado, y más aún si estás en una isla desierta. En este caso …. Usaré ésta roca que encontré y…

- Jajaja… si claro, como si fuera tan fácil, ya quisiera verte yo haciendo eso en la vida real- decía Kate al televisor mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el aparato.

Era de noche y estaban pasando "Survivor Man", luego de ver 3 veces el mismo capítulo en el mismo mes ya no era para nada novedoso, claro, además del hecho de que había sobrevivido a una experiencia traumática en una isla "desierta", esos programas no ayudaban mucho, en realidad no ayudaba en nada a pasar los días, esos días que se estaban volviendo cada vez mas extensos ,más rutinarios y aún peor…más comunes. Después de vivir años en los cuales todos los días "algo fuera de lo común" pasaba; si no caía un paracaídas con comida de la nada o una masa de humo viviente trataba de comérselos, era que Sawyer discutía con alguien o Aaron estaba enfermo; aún así siempre había algo y Kate lo extrañaba.

Había tenido un día muy agitado, entre cocinar para el almuerzo, salir de compras con Claire y Aaron y luego ir al parque a jugar con él –¡Qué energía que tiene ese niño!- pensó mostrando una sonrisa. Para ella Aaron seguía siendo su niño, su hijo, el hombrecito más tierno del mundo. Se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Ahora que había vuelto nada era como antes, su casa parecía la misma, sus muebles seguían en el mismo sitio, pero todo había cambiado . Claire estaba viviendo con ella y Aaron, y Sawyer compró una casa a una cuadras de donde vivía, según él para que su amistad no se perdiera, pero Kate sabía que no quería estar solo pues le aterraba la idea de en algún momento darse cuenta de que no tenía a nadie, para no tener que pensar en lo que había perdido y dejado atrás, para no pensar en todas las horribles cosas que había vivido y no atormentarse con la culpa de haber perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y ella lo entendía por completo. ¿Cómo no sentir miedo si la persona que más amas no está?, sin tener su protección, si saber sobre el futuro, ese futuro que parecía eterno junto a su hombre.

-Jack…- murmuró Kate mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas y su mente viajaba a través de recuerdos maravillosos , otros de días bastante oscuros y negros pero que habían sido parte de un viaje de crecimiento, que habían vivido mutuamente, apoyándose y cuidando el uno del otro aunque el mundo se les viniera encima; sabía que jamás podría volver a vivir esos momentos.

Se quitó al ropa y se puso el pijama, aún con los ojos húmedos, se recostó y ya no quiso saber nada. Este era un día de esos, en que no sentía las fuerzas para levantarse al día siguiente, en que las ganas de llorar eran mas fuertes que el cansancio y el agotamiento, más fuertes aún que las ganas de saber que había pasado con él -¡Ni siquiera sé si está vivo!. Frustración, esa era la palabra y unido con la duda no eran una buena combinación. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Jack estuviera con ella, abrazándola, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, dándole un beso que la alentara a seguir con todo esto… simplemente quería dormir, dormir y no pensar.

_cómo sería_

_que hubiera sido de mí_

_si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir_

_cómo sería_

_besar tus labios cada amanecer_

_poder perderme cada noche en tu querer_

_cómo sería_

Pero su mente llena de recuerdos y sentimientos a flor de piel no la dejaban.

¿Y si se hubiera quedado en la isla junto a él? No, no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar sola a Claire, pero… ¿y si hubiera sido así? ¿Y si hubiera tenido la valentía de mandar todo al diablo? ¿Había sido cobarde? No, no podía pensar eso, después de todo había hecho un sacrificio, sacrificó su propia felicidad por la felicidad de otros, por ver a Aaron junto a su verdadera madre, como siempre tuvo que ser , eso era lo correcto…

-lo correcto….- Kate dejó escapar un sonrisa, pero no era de felicidad sino un poco sarcástica- lo correcto hubiera sido que en éste momento estuvieras conmigo- la humedad en sus ojos paso a ser una lágrima que caía por su rostro.

_cómo seria_

_Soñar sin sentir dudas_

En éste punto ya no sabía si culpar al mundo, a Jack o a sí misma. A Jack por su obsesión de tener que arreglarlo todo y no dejar las cosas ir. Le había pedido incansablemente que se fuera con ella, que lo dejara todo como estaba, que se olvidara de la isla, pero Jack ya había tomado una decisión, había escogido su destino por su cuenta, destino en el cual no estaba incluida ella, porque sabía que la responsabilidad y el compromiso de proteger la isla implicaba incluso dar su propia vida. Esas decisiones que Jack había tomado iban más allá de lo que Kate podía y llegaría a entender en su vida.

_cómo sería_

_respirar sin desesperación_

Al final de todo éste debate que Kate llevaba a cabo en su mente nunca llegaba a una conclusión y terminaba dentro de sus sueños pero no sin tener como último pensamiento la imagen de cómo hubiera sido si él ahora mismo estuviera junto a ella, en cuerpo y alma, la felicidad que sentiría al despertarse cada mañana a su lado… cómo sería si tuviera la posibilidad de decirle nuevamente te amo y repetírselo a cada momento, de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre la miraban como si fuera la mejor y más perfecta maravilla del mundo, esa mirada que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y le sacaban una sonrisa sin ninguna sola palabra. Y el dolor se hacía insufrible y la tristeza le oprimía el pecho sin dejarla respirar , entonces después de horas de amargura y llanto desesperado por fin se dormía.

-Kate, Kate despierta- decía una voz murmurando mientras agitaba suavemente su espalda

-Hey, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Kate muy somnolienta tratando de mirar el reloj, apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Es tarde

-¿Estabas trabajando?

-No, yo… tuve algo muy importante que hacer y me tomó un tiempo, pero estoy aquí… ahora- dijo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se preparaba para acostarse.

-¿Qué pasa, algo anda mal?- preguntó ella mientra lo veía meterse en la cama. Lo conocía bastante como para decir que algo no andaba bien.

El la abrazó suavemente y la miró directamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-¿Tu estás bien?. Dijo con tono preocupado

-Si… ¿Porqué?

-Solo quiero que sepas que sea donde sea y pase lo que pase, siempre los voy a cuidar, a ti y a Aaron, nunca te dejaré sola, te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma- le dijo sinceramente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. En verdad quería estar con ellos y protegerlos.

- Lo sé , es por eso que me casaré contigo- dijo Kate sonriéndole.-Te amo Jack

-Te amo Katie.- respondió mientras le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kate buscando esos labios que tanto deseaba.

-Buenas noches- Jack la besó con ternura, esa ternura que solo se puede ver en dos personas que se aman profundamente.

Kate apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, podía sentir su calor, la fuerza de esos brazos que la rodeaban, que la cuidaban y que sabía que siempre estarían con ella, no había cosa en el mundo que la hiciera sentir más feliz que ese pensamiento.

-Mamá, mamá…- decía una voz que se escuchaba lejana mientras la sacudía con delicadeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Kate se escuchaba muy cansada, aún no abría los ojos.

-Es mi primer día de escuela, Claire me despertó y me hizo el desayuno, el bus está por pasar… me tengo que ir- dijo Aaron un poco acelerado.

-¿Escuela?, Aaron tienes 4 años, aún no vas a la escuela

-¡Mamá tengo 7!

-Qué?- Kate estaba desconcertada por las cosas que decía su hijo. Abrió bien los ojos y volteó a mirarlo- Tu no tienes…- Lo que vio la dejó confundida, un Aaron más alto estaba a su lado mirándola ¿Cómo podía ser?, entonces volteó su mirada hacia Jack… no estaba ahí.

– ¿Aaron donde está Jack?- preguntó Kate mientras seguía buscándolo por la habitación.

- ¿Jack?- preguntó Aaron más confundido de lo que estaba su madre.

Kate se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, tratando de entender porqué Aaron parecía no saber de Jack.

-¿Mamá que pasa?

-Nada, es solo que no he dormido bien éstos días y ya estoy hablando tonteras- Kate le sonrío a su hijo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa- Que te vaya bien en tu primer día, te pasaré a buscar con Claire cuando salgas.

- Ok, adiós mami- se despidió el niño mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós- le dijo Kate mientras lo veía salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

El cuarto estaba silencioso y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana. Kate volvió a mirar a su lado buscando a Jack, aunque sabía que no estaría allí. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo?, estaba muerto. Una lágrima descendió por sus mejillas al recordar la noche anterior, las palabras de Jack, su abrazo, los latidos de su corazón… ¿había sido todo un sueño?, no podía ser, era todo tan real, no podía creer eso. El había estado con ella y le había hecho una promesa ;"_siempre los voy a cuidar, a ti y a Aaron, nunca te dejaré sola"_

-¡No puede haber sido un sueño!- Kate gritó con fuerza, como si la potencia de su voz pudiera cambiar lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como cascadas.

Si lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un sueño o no, nunca lo iba a saber, no porque no existiera respuesta alguna, si no porque su mente y su corazón se rehusaban a aceptar cualquier explicación común, cualquier explicación que incluyera su cansancio físico y mental, prefería pensar que Jack había estado con ella, abrazándola, conteniéndola en los momento en que todo parecía una locura, en que nada parecía tener sentido; su propia vida no tenía sentido ¿Para qué vivir y torturarse? Sin Jack nada valía la pena ,pues estar lejos de él y extrañarlo de la forma en que lo hacía la estaba destruyendo día a día, segundo a segundo. En vez de pensar eso, asumió que Jack estaba cumpliendo con su palabra y por primera vez en años Kate pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo sería poder mirar esos ojos aunque fuera una vez, una última vez.

_cómo sería_

_jamás preguntar quizás_

_cómo sería_

_**PD:** Espero que les haya gustado! T.T_


End file.
